


【闲萍】皎皎

by marysueforever



Category: Qingyunian
Genre: M/M, 闲萍 - Freeform 闲萍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysueforever/pseuds/marysueforever
Summary: 一辆很小的车车陈萍萍沿用书中阉人设定失禁预警
Relationships: 范闲/陈萍萍
Kudos: 10





	【闲萍】皎皎

范闲光着屁股蹦跳着把他半个时辰前翻进来的窗栓了，“进来急，没关严又被吹开了，嘿嘿。”他笑着做好了被打的准备又爬回床上，果不其然被一只枯瘦的手拧了大腿，拧得他“嘶——“的一下讨饶。  
“别生气，别生气，“他扶陈萍萍坐起来，又光着屁股蹦蹦跳跳地去淘手巾给陈萍萍擦身子。  
像个捡到了骨头摇头尾巴晃的狗。  
“这东西，是什么感觉？“陈萍萍指了一下晃到面前的那个水红油亮的头冠问，这玩意他摸过，情浓时也在肚腹里用力绞紧过，可终归自己没有。  
“挺爽？”范闲难得脸红了一次，引着对方的手在柱身上轻轻打转，“你摸一摸，”细长的手指有几分好奇地从下摸到上，那东西神采奕奕地跟着心跳在陈萍萍手中搏动，每一跳似乎都更硬更热了一分，带着腥膻的气味，陈萍萍好奇地用指尖捏了一下那个越发嚣张的小帽，范闲气息一滞忍不住在他手心戳了一下，一小股前液就溢到了手上。  
陈萍萍纳闷：“这就射了？”  
“还早着呢。”范闲忍不住笑，刚才一番情事方歇，年长者后穴还软软的翻着浊液，他扶着自己那根捅进湿热的甬道，轻戳几下，顶得陈萍萍握着自己衣襟的手指一缩，又一缩，眼角又湿了。  
“你呢？舒服么？”范闲把对方合拢的衣襟拉开，扑在松垂柔软的胸口上细细亲吻。“舒……服……”陈萍萍只觉得周身又热了起来，不住挺身把暗色的乳珠往另一人口中送，范闲叼住其中一颗，像要吞吃入腹一样卖力吮吸，吸得身下人频频轻喘。他手上也不老实，摸到那人疤痕包裹的那个小口，拿指尖打着圈抠搔，陈萍萍那里割得不大顺，留了一个勉强能合上的小口，时时粉肉外翻，年少时骑马过久都会磨出血，让他一连几日不敢便溺。他为人自矜，从未试过自读，偏偏范闲脸皮厚，不仅要玩他这个残破的身子，还要让他这个老阉兔子也爽利了才高兴。范闲手上薄茧刮得那里又痛又痒，他忍不住绷紧小腹，尿道口缩了一下，可那点不堪用的肌肉哪里抵得过人手，只是更紧地裹住了范闲的指尖，仿佛逢迎，更把圆润的指甲尖埋进了肉里，随着一戳一刺被磨成红红肿肿的一小团。  
“快……”陈萍萍羞于启齿，范闲却心领神会，精壮的身体照着陈萍萍后穴那一点反复研磨，年长者的身下的快感和身前的痛痒一波一波席卷全身，他想绞紧双腿而不能，只觉得身下骤然炸开了一路静电直通萎缩多年的脚尖，痛得眼泪登时流了下来。范闲擦掉他脸颊的泪，下身未停，更是每一下都顶在那一点上，不肖几下就又射在陈萍萍后穴之中，抽出时拉出了一条淫靡的白线。青年随手擦了自己还未彻底软下去的下身，附身去舔年长者刚刚经历干高潮还恹恹地吐着粘液的小口，那一处被玩得像呱呱幼儿的小嘴，随着急促的呼吸一张一合，又一张，汩汩流出了一道黄水。尿液从红肿的小口一过，激得陈萍萍仿佛射精一样畅快，他呻吟了一声，立刻意识到自己是失禁了，硬是卖力憋住，尿道口一抽搐，脑子里顿时除了想尿而不得的酸麻什么都不记得。  
“你尿吧，床已经湿了，我等下换就是。”  
“这怎么行？”陈萍萍伸手要把范闲推开，却反被范闲箍住了双手，想踢他、打他都使不出力，眼睁睁看着范闲把嘴贴近那个小口，毫无预兆地用力一嘬，尿液马上悖逆大脑被迫喷进滚烫的口腔，像是射了一个没有尽头的精，“嗬——”陈萍萍深吸了一口气，仿佛案板上的鱼一样在范闲手下失水挣扎，只一瞬间就脱了力，瘫在了床上。“下次别这样。”他颤巍巍地用指尖拍拍青年人圆鼓鼓的脸。  
范闲转身把口中的污物吐了，抱起陈萍萍去另一张软榻时想：佛洛依德老前辈说过，下次我还干。  
【END】


End file.
